In every industry information is constantly collected for various purposes. One method of collecting information is using forms. Forms generally prompt a user for information in short non-explanatory phrases. Forms can be used to collect input related to any matter. For example, forms are used for filing taxes, for applying for licenses, for submitting medical information, and for insurance purposes. In different industries, forms may also contain industry related jargon that the user must read and comprehend in order to effectively respond to the prompts.
Electronic forms present the form and collect input from a user through a user interface such as a graphical user interface (GUI). The advantage of electronic forms is that the user can easily amend the forms by entering data and consequently editing the data while maintaining clarity of the input and output.
Typically a user first reads a form to determine which prompts are applicable and which are inapplicable. Then after reading some of the prompts the user tries to comprehend the short phrases presented in the form. Out of the multiple prompts generally present in a form the user then submits input to prompts the user decides are applicable.
In order to review the inputs submitted to the form, users reread the prompts that they responded to and read the responses they submitted to these prompts. If they find errors then they can edit the forms by erasing and reentering input.